The present invention is directed to fluid filters and, more particularly, to the support housings for fuel filters which will deflect escaping fuel and vapors in a desired direction.
In the dispensing of the fuel, as for example at service stations, fuel is pumped from an underground tank and delivered through appropriate valves, metering devices, and conduits to a dispenser nozzle. Service stations are generally provided with fuel dispensers or multiple product fuel dispensing unit which are housings that contain the pumps or flow control valves, metering devices, and conduits which perform the dispensing function.
It is commonplace at some point in the dispenser to provide a filter cartridge through which the fuel passes to separate any dirt, debris, or contaminates which may be in the fuel and which would otherwise tend to clog the passageways in the fuel dispenser and the fuel line in to the automobiles. Such fuel filters generally include a support housing to which a filter cartridge is releasably attached. The releasable attachment is necessary because the filter cartridge must be periodically replaced when the filter media becomes dirty and clogged.
Quite commonly, such a fuel cartridge support housing will be mounted in the fuel dispenser much the same as an oil filter for an automobile engine. A support housing is incorporated in the fuel line from the fuel tanks to the dispenser nozzle and releasably supports a filter cartridge. The cylindrical filter cartridge is easily accessible and is merely replaced by unscrewing the spent cartridge and spinning on a new cartridge. The attachment between the filter cartridge and support housing is generally a threaded conduit that serves to both mount the cartridge and provide a passageway for filtered fuel.
A serious problem has arisen in such types of fuel filter systems. According to operating procedures, when it is desired to replace a spent filter cartridge, the operator should first shut off the pumps which maintain fuel under pressure in the fuel conduits. Then the cartridge is removed and replaced. Should the operator inadvertently forget to first turn off the fuel supply, as the filter cartridge is loosened, fuel or vapors under pressure thereform will be emitted. This can be quite dangerous and should be avoided.
According to the present invention, this problem is minimized by simply providing a peripheral skirt which depends from the filter cartridge support housing below or beyond the interface between the fuel cartridge and the support housing. Thus, should the operator inadvertently fail to shut off the fuel supply, any fuel and/or vapors emitted will be deflected from the interface downwardly or in a desired direction as the filter cartridge is loosened.
The present invention, in general, is directed to a fuel filter mounting support including a support housing with attachment means on the lower side thereof for releasably receiving a filter cartridge. A peripheral skirt extends downwardly from the housing below the point at which the lower surface of the housing is engaged by an assembled fuel cartridge. The support housing includes a means for attachment thereof to a fuel conduit and an inlet means for the ingress of fuel to be filtered and an outlet for the delivering of filtered fuel back to the conduit. First and second passageways extend through the housing, the first passageway providing communication between the fuel inlet and an outlet port on the lower side of the housing which delivers the unfiltered fuel into the filter cartridge. The second passageway extends internally of the housing between a return inlet port from the filter cartridge for filtered fuel on the lower side of the housing and communicates with the return outlet which delivers the filtered fuel back to the conduit.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a fuel filter mounting support that prevents an uncontrolled outward expulsion of fuel and vapors upon inadvertent loosening of the fuel cartridge.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fuel filter mounting support of the type described in which the outward expulsion of fuel and vapors is prevented by a peripheral skirt which overlies the interface between the fuel cartridge and the support housing.